justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
This is Halloween
|year = 1993 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 each |dg = Female/Male/Male/Female |mode = Dance Crew |pc = Red/Orange/Blue/Jade Green |gc = Orange/Lime/Turquoise/Red |lc = Orange (Remake) |pictos = 38 |nowc = HalloweenQUAT |dura= 3:13 |kcal= 21 |perf = Natsuko Ferguson (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) Mehdi Kerkouche (P3) Julia Spiesser (P4)}} "This is Halloween" 'by ''Danny Elfman is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers P1 '''P1 is a greenish skeleton with an orange wig. She wears a red hat decorated with cyan fluff and a dark blue feather. She also wears a tattered shirt which covers most of her body. P2 P2 is a Jack-o-Lantern. His body is orange, he wears a cyan fluff collar along with teal underwear with red suspenders. P3 P3 is a vampire with dark blue hair. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt under a suit which comes with a red cape. He also wears a golden on a necklace. P4 P4 is a witch with long blue hair. She wears a pointy cyan hat with orange highlights and is cloaked in a long blue cape. She also wears black-and-white striped socks. Halloweenquat coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 Halloweenquat coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 Halloweenquat coach 3@2x.png|P3 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 Halloweenquat coach 4@2x.png|P4 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The routine takes place in a spooky forest at night, in the midst of Halloween town, with pumpkins in the grass. Gold Moves There are 3 sets of left-to-right wave Gold Moves in this routine, and they are all the same for each player. P1: Throw your arms in the air. P2: Bend your right arm down. P3: Raise your right arm. P4: Bend you arms and hands like a zombie. This Is Halloween Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves TIH GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests This Is Halloween ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Trivia * P2 was recycled from Professor Pumplestickle, but he has a slight recolor. * P2's ''Just Dance 2014 avatar is unlockable in October along with She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)’s Mashup. * In Just Dance Now, in the Quartets section, the song was mistakenly placed between Ghostbusters and I Was Made For Lovin’ You for a short period, likely because its code name in the files is HalloweenQUAT. This has been fixed later. * In the Just Dance Now files, a placeholder pictogram can be seen; it appears as a white blurred square with a red X on it. * In the Xbox 360 version, each line of the lyrics that is not yet sung is half hidden by some dead branches. Gallery Halowinsqa.png|''This is Halloween'' Halloweenquat.jpg|''This is Halloween'' (Remake) HalloweenJD3Menu.png|''This is Halloween'' on the Just Dance 3 menu 50.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 51.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 52.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2014 50s.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 20050.png|P2's golden avatar 30050.png|P2's diamond avatar 512.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015 20051.png|P3's golden avatar 30051.png|P3's diamond avatar 52wqe.png|P4's avatar on Just Dance 2015 20052.png|P4's golden avatar 30052.png|P4's diamond avatar Thisishalloweenshowcase.jpg|Gameplay halloween quat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms halloween quat x button picto.png|Placeholder Pictogram Videos This_Is_Halloween-The_Nightmares_Before_Christmas_HD Just Dance 3 - This Is Halloween This is Halloween - Danny Elfman (Just Dance Now) Just Dance Unlimited - This Is Halloween References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disney Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Remade Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Natsuko Ferguson